It is known for a rubber boot to be used for animals' hooves or for a rubber sheet to be placed between the hoof and the horseshoe to exploit the shock-absorbing effect of this material. There are various types of boots on the market, generally intended to protect the hoof if the shoe is accidentally cast, or for emergency or systematic replacement of horseshoes. A problem with these boots is ensuring that they stay on the hoof.
In particular, the boots made of India rubber currently on the market comprise a sole part and an integral upper part. The upper is relatively high so that it encloses not only the hoof but a part of the foot above it and it is fixed to the foot by means of various types laces and in some cases by means of toothed steel clamps inside the boot that bite into the side walls of the hoof.
A drawback of these types of boots is that they can damage the hoof because of the grip exerted by the teeth on the side walls of the hoof. Moreover, contact with hair and skin can give rise to lesions and possible maceration, yet this contact is unavoidable because otherwise the boot would not remain firmly anchored to the hoof.